Over The Moon
by BohemianGirl06
Summary: The title is the best I could come up with. PreRent. The Johnson's move to Scarsdale after something happens to one of their daughters in Hicksville. RogerOC, MarkMaureen. Collins is here too.
1. New Town And New Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent. I know you're shocked aren't you?

"You know you might actually like it in Scarsdale." Fifteen year old Maureen Johnson said to her older sister as they sat in their new home.

"Give me a break." Seventeen year old Elsie said rolling her eyes. "It's like Leave It To Beaver here." She said as she started pulling clothes out of her suitcase and putting them away.

"I think you should at least try to give it a chance." Maureen said sitting on Elsie's bed. "I'm sure that you'll meet at least one person you like when we start school tomorrow."

"I think you give people way too much credit." Elsie said as she pushed the empty suitcase under her bed.

"You just don't give people enough." Maureen said. "And look on the bright side, at least we're not sharing a room anymore."

"I guess that is one good thing that came out of this." Elsie said as she sat down on the bed next to her. "Are you pissed that we had to move here?"

"No." Maureen said. "I mean I'll miss everyone back home, but I knew I wasn't going to be there forever."

"I'm sorry." Elsie said resting back against her headboard.

"It's not your fault." Maureen said. "Besides Dad and Nancy have been wanting to move for years."

"I guess so." Elsie said.

"Do you want to go for a drive?" Maureen asked. "Maybe go get something to eat?"

"Or we could just stay here and see what Nancy is making for dinner." Elsie said.

"Did you just hear yourself?" Maureen asked. "Nancy can't cook to save her life, and she always cooks meat."

"Why did you become a vegetarian?" Elsie asked laughing.

"Because I don't eat anything with faces." Maureen said standing up.

"But it doesn't have a face when you eat it." Elsie said grining as Maureen threw a pillow at her.

"Can we please go out to eat?" Maureen pouted. Elsie rolled her eyes and got up.

"Let me go tell Dad and Nancy we're leaving." Elsie said as they exit the room. Maureen went straight down to the car while Elsie went into the kitchen.

"Me and Mo are going out to eat." Elsie said as her father and stepmother turned around.

"What time will you be back?" Mr. Johnson asked.

"Around ten, maybe earlier." Elsie said.

"Remember school starts tomorrow, you need to get your rest." Nancy said smiling. "Don't want to be tired on your first day."

"We'll be back at ten." Elsie said turning around and walking out to her car where Maureen was waiting for her.

"So where do you want to go?" Maureen asked.

"I don't know." Elsie said pulling out of the driveway. "We'll just drive around till we find something interesting."

"Let's go to the park." Maureen said excitedly pointing to the park on their left.

"Are you kidding me?" Elsie asked rolling her eyes.

"Come on it could be fun." Maureen said.

"Fine." Elsie said parking the car and getting out.

"Do you remember when Dad started dating Nancy and she used to take us to the park?" Maureen asked.

"Yeah." Elsie said. "Why?"

"I don't know." Maureen said. "Just thinking about it."

"Ok." Elsie said laying down on the bench.

"Do you think I'll get a boyfriend this year?" Maureen asked sitting on a swing.

"You don't need a boyfriend." Elsie said sighing. She couldn't help but think about all that had happened last year with her boyfriend Rick. "They only want one thing."

"Not all guys are like that." Maureen said. "Rick was a bastard, but that doesn't mean that every guy you'll meet is like that."

"Maybe." Elsie said closing her eyes. "Have you picked out your outfit for tomorrow?"

"Yes." Maureen said, knowing that she was changing the subject. She let it drop because she didn't want to put Elsie in one of her moods. "What about you?"

"I think I'll go with jeans and a t-shirt." Elsie said laughing.

"Shocking." Maureen said rolling her eyes. They sat their in silence until they heard people coming their way. There were three boys, two of them trying to balance the one in the middle who was obviously drunk.

"Shit Collins!" One said as the one in the middle, Collins, fell to the ground in a fit of giggles.

"What are we going to do know, Roger?" The one on the left asked.

"I don't know Mark." Roger growled. "Fuck, just help me get him up."

"Are you guys ok?" Maureen asked walking over to them. Elsie shot up and followed her.

"Yeah. He just had a little too much to drink." Roger said trying to lift Collins up again, but he winced in pain and held his right hand. "Fuck." Against her better judgment Elsie came forward and grabbed his hand.

"You didn't break it." She said looking at the back of his hand. "It's bruised, icing it is the only think that'll make it better. Who'd you hit?"

"Just some guy that thought he could pick on Mark." Roger explained as Collins rolled around giggling.

"You should really get some ice on the hand." Elsie said.

"Thanks, but I have to get them home first." Roger said pointing to Collins who was still giggling on the ground and Mark who was standing off to the side.

"Elsie can give you a ride home." Maureen said smiling, this was a great opportunity to make friends.

"It's fine." Roger said. "We've got it."

"But Roger, it's kind of far." Mark said. Elsie sighed, she was going to smack Maureen when they got home.

"It's fine. I'll give you guys a lift." Elsie said.

"The thing is, he needs to sober up before we can take him home." Roger explained.

"He can't go to either of your houses?" Elsie asked.

"My dad will flip and Mrs. Cohen is liable to have a stroke and never let Mark leave the house again." Roger said.

"Dad and Nancy are probably in bed by now." Maureen said looking at her watch. "We could let them hang out at our house for awhile."

"Really that's fine." Roger said. "We'll just stay here, he should be sober enough to make it home soon."

"How long has it been since he's smoked?" Elsie asked knowing that Maureen isn't going to let up.

"Probably about an hour." Roger said.

"Put him in the car, we'll drive around for awhile and see if he can sober up enough to go home." Elsie said wishing they had just gone for pizza or something.

"You really don't have to." Roger said.

"No it's ok." Maureen said cheerily as Roger and Elsie move to pick up Collins again.

"I could have gotten him." Mark said.

"It's fine, just go open the car door." Elsie said as Mark nods and follows Maureen to the car.

"Thanks." Roger said smiling slightly.

"It's fine." Elsie said. "I just need to teach my sister not to be so trusting."

"This is Scarsdale, it's safer than Mayberry." Roger said chuckling.

"You never know." Elsie said as they put Collins in the back seat. Maureen and Mark climb in after, while Roger gets in the front seat.

"By the way I'm Roger Davis." Roger said extending his hand.

"Elsie Johnson." Elsie said shaking his hand. "That's my sister Maureen."

"Mark's the one with the camera and Collins is the reason we're in this mess." Roger said laughing.

"So were you guys at a party?" Maureen asks excitedly.

"Yeah." Roger said laughing. "Collins got a little carried away."

"Are there a lot of parties around here?" Maureen asked.

"Doesn't matter because you won't be attending any of them." Elsie said as she pulled into a McDonald's.

"You can't tell me what I can and can't do." Maureen huffed as she got out of the car. "I'm going to get something to eat." She said as she slammed the car door.

"Drama Queen!" Elsie yelled out the window as Roger started laughing.

"Should someone go after her?" Mark asked.

"If you want to." Elsie said laughing. "She just wants the attention." Elsie said as she got out of the car and sat on the hood.

"I'm going to go make sure she's ok." Mark said going into the building. Roger got out of the hood and sat next to Elsie.

"So why do you seem so adamant that she can't go to parties?" Roger asked.

"Because most high school boys aren't exactly the nicest people." Elsie said looking up at the sky. "And there is no way in hell I'll let them hurt my sister."

"She'll end up sneaking out and going anyway." Roger said. "Maybe you should just have a little faith in her."

"I have complete faith in her, it's the guys I don't trust." Elsie said. Roger knew there was something else behind that statement but didn't know how to react to it. Before he could Collins stumbled out of the car.

"What the hell?" He asked sitting on the car next to Roger.

"Nice of you to join us, Thomas." Roger said laughing.

"How the hell did we get here?" Collins asked rubbing his temples.

"Elsie here took pitty on us and offered to drive us around until you sobered up." Roger said.

"Who's Elsie?" Collins asked looking up.

"Elsie Johnson." Elsie said shaking his hand.

"I don't think I've heard that name before." Collins said.

"Just moved here." Elsie said. "Starting my first day as a junior at Scarsdale High tomorrow."

"I'm a junior too." Roger said. "Collins is a senior."

"I guess we'll be seeing each other around then." Elsie said as Maureen and Mark came back out.

"Here." She said handing Elsie a drink.

"Thanks Mo, you're the best." Elsie said laughing.

"Whatever." Maureen said as she noticed Collins sitting there awake. "Hi! I'm Maureen."

"Collins." Collins said laughing. "So I take it you to are sisters?" Collins asked noticing the uncanny resemblance between the two. Both had long dark, chocolate brown hair which fell in curls and eyes that matched. Elsie looked to be a little taller and there was something different about her brown eyes.

"Unfourtantely." Maureen said. Elsie rolled her eyes and got off the car.

"Stop being a drama queen." Elsie said. "Come on let's get everyone home." They all file back into the car, Elsie dropped off Collins first, who said to meet him out front tomorrow. Mark was next and after he got out of the car Maureen insisted on going home next.

"Ok, how do I get to your house?" Elsie asked as she pulled out of the driveway.

"Go straight, then make a left and keep going." Roger explained. "It's kind of far."

"No problem." Elsie said as she turned on the radio.

"So how long have you been in Scarsdale?" Roger asked trying to break the silence.

"Me and Mo just got here today." Elsie said. "Our parents got here about a week ago to set up the house."

"That's cool." Roger said. "Where did you live before?"

"Hicksville." Elsie said rolling her eyes.

"You mean there's a place actually called Hicksville?" Roger asked laughing.

"Yep." Elsie said. "It's not that bad though."

"Why did you move?" Roger asked. He noticed Elsie get really quiet for several minutes.

"My dad got a new job." Elsie said. Roger let the subject drop as they pulled into the driveway.

"Thanks for the ride." Roger said smiling. "Meet us at the front entrance tomorrow before school. We'll give you the grand tour."

"Ok." Elsie said as he shut the door and walked into his house. She had a feeling that hanging out with those three boys was going to get her into trouble.

A/N: Yes I know that I should not be starting a new story. But the idea for this has been in my head for awhile and I just had to write it. Don't worry I'll make sure to update my other stories. I hope you guys liked it. I can't wait to hear what you think.

Until Next Time, Lot's of Love,

BohemianGirl06


	2. First Day Of School

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent.

Elsie heard the alarm clock go off and buried her head under the pillow. She vaguely heard the door open. Just as she was about to fall back asleep she felt the pillow being ripped off her head.

"Get up!" Maureen shouted. "I don't want to be late."

"I'm up." Elsie said sitting up and wiping the sleep out of her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Six thirty." Maureen said crossing her arms across her chest. "We have to be at school in an hour."

"Don't worry, I'll get you there on time." Elsie said fumbling out of bed. She stumbled over to her closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before going into the bathroom she shared with Maureen. A half hour later she came downstairs dressed with her hair still slightly damp.

"Are you ready to go?" Maureen asked.

"Yeah, let me grab something to eat on the way to school." Elsie said as she grabbed an apple. "Where's Dad and Nancy?"

"Nancy's downstairs doing laundry and dad left already." Maureen said grabbing her book bag.

"Come on, let's go." Elsie said as she walked out to her car.

"Are you excited?" Maureen asked as they pulled out of the driveway.

"It's school." Elsie said. "It'll be just as boring as Hicksville."

"But Nancy said that they have some really good art programs here." Maureen said. "That has to be exciting for you."

"I guess." Elsie said.

"It doesn't have to be like before." Maureen said quietly. "Not everyone is like that."

"I wish I knew that." Elsie said as they pulled into the parking lot.

"Can you at least try to make friends?" Maureen asked as they got out of the car.

"Roger and Collins seemed alright." Elsie said as she locked the car. "Mark too, didn't really get a chance to talk to him though."

"Really?" Maureen asked shocked. "You're actually going to be friendly to people?"

"Three people. Don't throw a parade." Elsie said. "I'm going to go meet Collins, meet me by the car after school."

"Ok." Maureen said. "I'll see you later." As Maureen walked off Elsie saw Collins and Roger standing by the flagpole.

"Someone looks happy to be here." Collins said laughing as Elsie came over.

"Not exactly a morning person." Elsie said as she set her book bag down.

"Neither is that one." Collins said pointing to Roger. "So tell me about yourself? You're new here."

"I'm a junior, we used to live in Hicksville, I like to paint." Elsie said. "That's me in a nutshell."

"Another artist!" Collins yelled. "You'll fit in well with us."

"I don't know if that statement should scare me." Elsie said laughing.

"Believe me it should scare you." Roger said as the bell rang.

"Should we be getting to class?" Elsie asked.

"First period on the first day of school is useless unless you're a freshman." Collins explained.

"Great , skipping already." Elsie said rolling her eyes. "Nancy will just love that."

"Who's Nancy?" Roger asked.

"Stepmom." Elsie replied.

"Don't get along?" Collins asked.

"We get along." Elsie said. "She doesn't exactly like to her that I skip though."

"Well just say you got lost, they'll buy it." Roger said. "Let me see your schedule." Elsie dug a crumpled up piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to him. Roger looked over the schedule for a minute. "We have first period together and choir and history." Roger said handing the paper back to her. "Come on, I'll show you where we have to go."

"Ok." Elsie said picking up her book bag. "You coming?" She asked Collins.

"I'll see you in lunch." Collins said laughing as he walked off.

"Mr. Davis, it's the first day." Mrs. Hartle said as Roger and Elsie walked into the room.

"I was showing Elsie where to go." Roger said.

"What's your name?" Mrs. Hartle asked.

"Elizabeth Johnson." Elsie said.

"You prefer Elsie?" Mrs. Hartle asked.

"Yes." Elsie said as the entire class looked at them.

"Ok, take a seat." Mrs. Hartle said as Roger and Elsie found seats next to each other in the back. "As I was saying before, I wan you to fill out the papers in front of you and then you can talk quietly for the rest of the period."

"She seems kind of bitchy." Elsie whispered.

"She's not that bad. You just have to show up to class and attempt to do your work." Roger said as they filled out the same papers they filled out every year.

* * *

Elsie walked outside looking for someone she recognized, this was the worst part of moving to a new school. But she did know people, she thought that Collins said he was in this lunch period.

"Elsie!" She turned and saw Mark sitting at a table waving her over.

"Hi Mark." Elsie said as she sat down. "How was your first day of school?"

"Good." Mark said. "Me and Maureen have a lot of classes together."

"That's good." Elsie said. "Speaking of my sister, where is she?"

"She's getting her lunch." Mark said. "Roger and Collins should be here in a minute."

"Cohen, you're sitting at my table." Elsie turned and saw a group of guys standing there.

"I got here first." Mark said.

"Move." The guy said. "But you can stay." He said to Elsie.

"I plan to." Elsie said. "But Mark's not moving and you're not staying."

"You're new so I'll let this slide." The boy said sliding an arm around her waist. Elsie leaned in for a minute before kneeing him between the legs.

"You ever put your hands on me again and believe me you won't be getting up." Elsie said calmly as Roger and Collins rushed over.

"What the hell is going on?" Roger asked.

"Nothing." Elsie said sitting down. "Just a simple misunderstanding."

"You're a fucking bitch." The guy said getting up and walking away.

"Do you realize who that was?" Collins asked laughing.

"Am I supposed to care?" Elsie asked.

"You are becoming one of my favorite people." Collins said laughing as Maureen came over and sat down.

"So are you the one that beat up one of the football players?" Maureen asked sitting down.

"If one of the football players was the ass that tried making Mark move and put his hands on me then yes." Elsie said.

"I guess he deserved it then." Maureen said.

"Of course he did, I don't go around randomly hitting people." Elsie said.

"Just don't let Dad and Nancy find out." Maureen said.

"Like that guy is going to tell anyone." Elsie said.

"I take it, you're no stranger to fights?" Collins asked amused.

"There were a few incidents at my last school." Elsie said not wanting to get into that.

"A few? You probably fought most of the sophomore class." Maureen said.

"Oh really?" Collins asked. "I'd love to hear the story that's behind that."

"There is no story." Elsie said getting up and walking away. Roger got up and followed her.

"What was that about?" Mark asked watching Roger chase after her.

"She had a rough year last year." Maureen said looking down feeling bad that she'd brought up painful memories. "It's part of the reason we moved."

"What happened?" Collins asked concerned.

"It's not my story to tell." Maureen said. "She has to be the one to tell you."

"That bad?" Collins asked. Maureen nodded and continued to eat her lunch.

* * *

"Elsie wait up." Roger called as he followed Elsie to her car.

"Leave me alone Roger." Elsie said unlocking her car.

"Don't leave, it can't be that bad." Roger said.

"Roger just let me go." Elsie said.

"No." Roger said snatching her keys away. "You can make it through the first day of school."

"I don't want to be here." Elsie said trying to get her keys back.

"We only have three more periods left, just come back and get through the rest of the day and then you and Maureen can come over Collins house with us." Roger said.

"Fine." Elsie sighed. "Can I have my keys back?"

"You'll get them back at the end of the day." Roger said smiling.

"Damn." Elsie said. "Well let's go."

"Do you want to talk about what happened back there?" Roger asked as they walked towards the school.

"No." Elsie said looking at the ground.

"Well if you ever do, you can always come to me." Roger said. "Or Collins or Mark."

"Thanks." Elsie said as they walked into choir.

* * *

"I'm home!" Collins called out as everyone walked into his house.

"Tommy?" Mrs. Collins asked as she came out of the kitchen. Collins cringed at the name.

"We're going to hang out in the basement." Collins said as he hugged his mother.

"Are you going to introduce me to your new friends?" She asked motioning to Elsie and Maureen.

"This is Elsie and Maureen Johnson." Collins said. "Guys this is my mom."

"Nice to meet you." Elsie and Maureen said.

"It's nice to meet you too." Mrs. Collins said smiling. "Well I'll let you kids go, help yourselves to anything in the kitchen."

"Scotch?" Collins asked.

"Thomas!" Mrs. Collins said laughing and shaking her head.

"It's your fault for naming me after a drink." Collins said as they made their way down to the basement.

"So Collins how was your first day as a senior?" Roger asked flopping down on the couch.

"The same as any other year." Collins said. "Most of the class is stupid and I have to sit there and listen to them."

"At least you're out of here at the end of the year." Roger said.

"You'll be out soon after." Collins said. "And then it's off to New York."

"You guys are going to New York?" Maureen asked.

"Yep." Collins said. "Roger is going to be a rockstar and I'm going to NYU."

"What are you going to NYU for?" Elsie asked.

"Double major, Computers and Philosophy." Collins said.

"That sounds like a lot of work." Maureen said. "I want to be an actress."

"Well I always say you should do whatever makes you happy." Collins said. "What about you?" He asked Elsie.

"Something to do with my painting." Elsie said. "It's the only thing I really love to do."

"You'll have to show us some of your stuff some time." Mark said.

"No." Elsie said. "It's not that good anyway."

"That's a lie." Maureen said. "She's really good"

"Shut up." Elsie said.

"Oh don't worry we'll see them." Collins said laughing.

"Mark, your mother is on the phone." Mrs. Collins called down the stairs.

"Oh joy." Mark said rolling his eyes and getting up.

"So what should we do tonight?" Collins asked. "I'm sure that there are some first day of school parties we could crash."

"We should be getting home in a little bit." Elsie said. "Dad doesn't like us out late on school nights."

"But I want to go to a party." Maureen whined.

"Don't worry the year is still young, they'll be plenty of parties to come." Collins said laughing. Roger noticed Elsie get really quite.

"Parties are really overrated." Roger said to Maureen. "Especially Scarsdale parties."

"Whatever." Maureen said rolling her eyes. Mark came back down and sat on one of the chairs.

"Elsie do you think you could give me a ride home?" Mark asked.

"No problem." Elsie said. "Do you need a ride too?" She asked Roger.

"No I'm staying here tonight." Roger said.

"Ok." Elsie said. "But we should be heading out. We didn't tell Nancy we weren't coming home."

"Ok." Collins said. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Elsie said as she walked up the stairs. Mark and Maureen said goodbye and followed her. After a few minutes Collins finally spoke.

"So what do you think is going on with Elsie?" Collins asked.

"I don't know." Roger said. "But something happened at her old school. I know that much."

"Well we're bound to find out sooner or later." Collins said.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this story in awhile. Life has gotten a little crazy. But I have chapter three done so I'll try to post that tonight. And I'm going to work on getting some of my other stories updated tonight. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far. You guys rock.

Until Next Time, Lot's of Love,

BohemianGirl06


	3. Comfortably Numb

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"Why are you being so difficult?" Maureen asked standing in Elsie's room.

"I don't want to go." Elsie yelled.

"But Dad said I can't go unless you go." Maureen yelled. "Why are you punishing me for your mistakes?"

"You think I wanted that to happen?" Elsie yelled. "You think I wanted to wake up the next day and not remember how I got into that bedroom?" When Elsie looked back up she saw Roger standing behind Maureen.

"Um I was just seeing if you were ready to go." Roger said looking at the ground.

"We'll be out in a minute Roger." Maureen said. "We'll meet you downstairs."

"Ok." Roger said turning and walking away.

"I didn't mean it like that." Maureen said. "But you can't let that stop you from having fun."

"I do have fun." Elsie said folding her arms over her chest.

"Just come to the party." Maureen begged. "Collins, Mark and Roger are going to be there. You could spend some alone time with Roger."

"He's a really good friend." Elsie said rolling her eyes. "But fine I'll go."

"Ok." Maureen said hugging her. "I'll let you get dressed."

"I am dressed." Elsie protested. Maureen rolled her eyes and started digging though her closet. She pulled out a denim skirt and a tank top.

"Where this." Maureen said handing the clothes to her. "And don't argue with me."

"Why couldn't I have been an only child?" Elsie said as Maureen walked out of the room.

* * *

"You look amazing!" Maureen said as Elsie came down the stairs. "I don't know why you don't wear skirts more often." 

"Because they aren't comfortable." Elsie said looking down at the ground.

"You look really pretty." Roger said blushing a little bit.

"Thanks." Elsie mumbled as she turned her head so he wouldn't see her blushing. "Um, should we get going?"

"Yes." Maureen said as she ushered them out the door. Maureen climbed into the backseat so Roger could have the front seat. She had made it her secret mission to get Roger and Elsie together. She knew that Elsie had a horrible time last year but Maureen knew that Roger was a good guy and that he wouldn't do anything to hurt her. She just wanted her sister to be happy again.

* * *

Roger, Elsie and Maureen walked into the party, there was already a huge group of people there. Elsie felt her chest tighten, she hadn't been to a party since last year in Hicksville. That was the night that changed everything. Roger noticed her starting to panic. 

"Hey do you want to go see if Collins is outside?" Roger asked.

"Sure." Elsie said quietly.

"I'm going to go find Mark." Maureen said before walking off.Roger took Elsie's hand and led her out back.

"You ok?" Roger asked as they sat down in some chairs out back.

"I don't like parties." Elsie said quietly as she wrapped her arms around her. Roger took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Roger asked.

"I was stupid." Elsie said. "It was my own damn fault."

"I'm sure that it wasn't." Roger said scooting closer to her.

"Can we not talk about this?" Elsie asked.

"Sure." Roger said. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know, anything but that." Elsie said.

"Ok, um, school sucks." Roger said as Elsie laughed.

* * *

"What are you looking at?" Maureen asked seeing Collins standing in the doorway looking at something in the backyard. 

"There's something there." Collins said pointing at Elsie and Roger.

"You see it too?" Maureen asked.

"Yeah." Collins said. "But there's something holding her back."

"She just needs to find someone to help her get over it." Maureen said.

"Are you sure it's that simple?" Collins asked. "I don't need the details, but you can tell that something really bad happened. And the way she doesn't like guys to touch her, I'm guessing it has to do with a guy."

"She just needs time." Maureen said.

"Maybe she needs someone to talk to." Collins said.

"She talks to me." Maureen said.

"I'm talking about a professional, like a counselor or something." Collins said.

"She'll never do it." Maureen said. "She hates having to talk to strangers about things that are personal."

"That could end up hurting them both in the long run." Collins said. "But it has to be her decision."

"Do you really think that she needs to talk to someone?" Maureen asked.

"It couldn't hurt." Collins said.

* * *

"So do you miss Hicksville?" Roger asked. 

"I miss the family we have back there." Elsie said. "But I'm glad to be in a different school." Elsie shifted uncomfortably again. The conversation was heading towards all the things that she never wanted to talk about again. "Do you like living in Scarsdale?" She asked changing the subject.

"It's ok." Roger said. "I mean all the family that I have is here. But I don't want to live here for the rest of my life."

"That's right you want to move to New York and become a rockstar." Elsie said smiling.

"Hey don't make fun, you'll be buying my albums one day saying I knew the Roger Davis in high school." Roger said laughing.

"You mean I don't get them for free?" Elsie asked smiling.

"I'll see what I can do." Roger said grinning. "What do you want to do after high school?"

"Something with my painting." Elsie said looking over at him. "Maybe go to art school or something."

"There are some pretty good art schools in New York." Roger suggested.

"I don't know if I want to go there or to Chicago." Elsie said.

"What's in Chicago?" Roger asked.

"My mom is from there." Elsie said. "She went to art school there too."

"What happened to her?" Roger asked no knowing if he should.

"She died in a car accident right after Maureen was born." Elsie whispered as tears formed in her eyes. "A bunch of kids were headed home from a party and they cut her off. She lost control of the car."

"I'm so sorry." Roger said as he wrapped his arms around her as she started crying. "It's ok." Roger said pulling away slightly. "You want to go for a walk or something? Clear your head a little bit?"

"What about Maureen?" Elsie said wiping her eyes.

"She's probably found Collins and Mark by now." Roger said.

"What if she didn't? I don't want something to happen to her." Elsie said almost franticly.

"We'll go check on her first, and if she's not ok then we'll just leave and go back to my house or something." Roger said.

"Ok." Elsie said quietly as Roger reached out and gently pulled her up. They walked into the house and saw Maureen sitting in the living room with Collins and Mark.

"See she's with Collins and Mark. Nothing is going to happen to her." Roger said quietly.

"Should we tell them we're leaving?" Elsie asked.

"We're not going to be gone that long." Roger said. "We'll just walk around the block and come back. Then we'll see if they want to stay or head out."

"Ok." Elsie said as they walked out the side door.

"Are you ok?" Roger asked as they began walking up the street.

"I guess." Elsie said quietly pulling the jacket tighter around her. "It's just, I guess I'm having one of those nights."

"If you ever need someone to talk to about anything, I'm always here." Roger said smiling slightly.

"Thank you." Elsie said as they continued walking. "So tell me about your plans for New York. Are you going to go to college?"

"No." Roger said. "I'll get a job and try to start putting a band together."

"So it's going to be you, Collins and Mark living together?" Elsie asked.

"Mark is supposed to go to Brown like his father did." Roger explained. "He wants to go to New York with us, but he doesn't have the balls to stand up to his parents."

"Well he's only a sophomore that could all change." Elsie said.

"If you end up going to New York you should stay with us." Roger suggested. "I mean it'll be cheaper the more people we have."

"Oh so you only want me there because the rent will be cheaper?" Elsie asked pretending to be hurt.

"No!" Roger exclaimed. "I mean I'd want you there because you're our friend."

"Roger I'm kidding." Elsie said laughing.

"I knew that." Roger said laughing. "Hell maybe Maureen can move in with us too."

"You've never had to live with Maureen." Elsie said rolling her eyes. "Believe me I wouldn't wish that upon anyone."

"She can't be that bad." Roger said laughing as they rounded the block, they were almost back at the house.

"You have no idea." Elsie said as they came to a stop at the driveway. "I guess we should head back in."

"We could just get everyone and go hangout somewhere else." Roger said. "I'm not really too thrilled to be here right now either."

"I don't want to ruin Maureen's night. I mean she's been looking forward to this for awhile and I don't want to ruin this for her." Elsie said even though she was dying to get out of there.

"I guess we should head back in then." Roger said not knowing what else to do. He knew she didn't want to be there, but she didn't want to make Maureen leave either.

"Maybe we can just wait out here for awhile." Elsie said as they got closer to the door. She didn't think she could go back in their.

"Why don't we just sit in the car for awhile and listen to some music?" Roger asked.

"Ok." Elsie said as they turned and walked to her car that was parked on the street. They silently got in the car and turned on the radio.

"I love this song." Roger said as Comfortably Numb by Pink Floyd came on.

"So do I." Elsie said as she leaned back in her seat. "I think Dark Side of the Moon is the best album ever."

"It's pretty high on my list too." Roger said looking over at her and smiling. He didn't know why but something made him ask the question that Elsie had been avoiding all night.

"What happened back in Hicksville?" Roger asked quietly.

"Please don't make me talk about it." Elsie whispered as she turned away from him.

"You're going to have to talk about it sometime." Roger said. "It's eating you alive."

"Fine!" She yelled. "You want all of the gory details? You want to know that my own boyfriend slipped somehting into my drink? That I woke up the next morning with no memory of the night before? That I don't remember losing my virginity?" Elsie screamed as she got out of the car. Roger got out and followed her.

"Elsie don't." He said wrapping his arms around her. "I'm so sorry." Elsie pushed him away.

"I don't need you sympathy." Elsie yelled shoving him away. "You wanted to know so bad well now you know." Roger could only watch as she stormed back into the house.

A/N: That's two updates in one night! Actually I've had this done for awhile, I don't know why I didn't post it. I know that Renthead621 is probably going to faint when she sees that I have two updated stories. LOL. I know that I suck at life for not updating in forever. But in my defense I had so much to do with work and graduation. But I'm back now and I'll try to be better with the updates. I can't wait to hear what you guys think of this chapter. I'll try getting another chapter out as soon as possible. So remember to review, I love to hear what you think.

Untill Next Time, Lot's of Love,

BohemianGirl06


	4. The Reckoning

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent. Duh.

Elsie stormed through the house looking for Maureen. She was so angry that her hands were shaking, and she could feel the tears forming in her eyes, and that made her even angrier. She finally found Maureen standing in the kitchen with Mark and Collins.

"Mo, we need to leave." Elsie said grabbing her hand. Maureen's stomach dropped when she saw her sisters face.

"What's wrong?" Maureen asked worried.

"I just need to get out of here." Elsie said looking like she was about to have a break down. "Do you guys need a ride?" She asked Collins and Mark.

"No we can get home on our own." Collins said, though he didn't really want to let her drive in the state she was in. "Are you sure you'll be ok to drive?"

"I didn't drink anything, I'll be fine." Elsie said even though she was starting to shake. Collins knew he wasn't going to let her drive home the way she was acting. It was really scarring him the way she was acting.

"How about I drive us to your house and we'll walk from there." Collins said placing a hand on her shoulder. Elsie nodded but didn't say anything. Maureen glanced up at Collins, he could see the fear in her eyes. All he could give her a small smile. Collins saw Roger making his way towards them and noticed how Elsie visibly tensed when she saw him.

"How about you three go to the car and I'll grab Roger." Collins said. Mark and Maureen led Elsie out of the house. "What happened?" Collins asked, he had a feeling that Roger had something to do with the way Elsie was acting.

"We were talking and I asked what happened back in Hicksville. She didn't want to and I sort of pushed her into telling me and after she did she freaked and ran inside." Roger said looking down at the ground.

"You really shouldn't have done that." Collins said shaking his head. "Come on, I'm gonna drive the girls to their house and then we'll walk to my house from there." Roger didn't say anything and just followed Collins outside. When the got to the car Mark, Maureen, and Elise were in the back seat, Elise was sitting in the middle with her head on Maureen shoulder.

"Here are the keys, Collins." Maureen said quietly as Collins shut the door. They drove in complete silence, even though the drive to the house was only 10 minutes it felt like hours. When they reached the house Mark and Roger walked quietly to the end of the driveway while Collins walked to the door with Elsie and Maureen. He hugged both of them before handing Maureen the keys.

"Call me if you need anything." Collins said, Elsie nodded and walked into the house.

"I should probably go make sure she's ok." Maureen said looking down. "I'll see you at school."

"Ok." Collins said as he turned and walked towards Mark and Roger.

* * *

Maureen quickly walked up the stairs and into Elsie's bedroom. Elsie was curled up on her bed facing the wall. Maureen gently closed the door, and sat on the edge of the bed, she gently reached out and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"What happened?" She asked as gently as she could. Elsie wasn't one to open up, and right now she would be even more difficult.

"No." Elsie said, all it took was to hear the way she said that one word and Maureen knew that she was crying.

"I think that you need to talk about it." Maureen said. "You can't keep everything bottled up all the time, it's not good for you." She paused but Elsie still said nothing. "I know something happened tonight, please just tell me." She heard Elsie sigh and roll over. She had dry tear marks down her cheeks.

"Roger and me were talking in the car, because I didn't want to be at the party." Elsie said quietly looking up at the ceiling. "And then he asked me about what happened back in Hicksville." Elsie paused and closed her eyes, and Maureen could tell she was thinking about that night. "And I didn't want to tell him, and then he asked again, and I snapped. I told him what happened." She paused at looked at Maureen. "And then he said he was sorry." She closed her eyes and started shaking her head.

"What's wrong with him saying that?" Maureen asked confused.

"I don't want anyone's pity." Elsie snapped as she opened her eyes. "I don't want it and I sure as hell don't need it."

"He's your friend, and because he cares for you as a friend he felt bad about what happened." Maureen said calmly. "I wouldn't call it pity, I would call it genuine friendship. Something that you didn't have in Hicksville." When Elsie didn't say anything Maureen walked over to her sister and hugged her. "You know one day you are going to have to accept what happened, and let it go and move on. You're in a new place with new people. Don't condemn them for other people's evils." She whispered. When she finished she kissed her sisters cheek and left the room.

* * *

The next school day was very tense for everyone. Elsie wouldn't even look at Roger during the classes that they shared, by the time that lunch rolled around neither could be found. Maureen found Collins and Mark sitting at a picnic table outside.

"Should we go try to find Elsie and Roger?" Mark was really starting to worry about them. He didn't know exactly what happend at the party but whatever it was it had Roger and Elsie walking around like pod people and now they had both disapeared.

"Let's give them till the end of next period to show up, if they don't then we'll go looking for them." Collins sighed. He couldn't get rid of the feeling that things were going to be bumpy for awhile.

"What are we going to do if we do find them?" Maureen asked. "I mean I don't know about Roger but Elsie is not going to want to talk to anyone about it. I mean it was like pulling teeth to get her to talk to me last night."

"I'm gonna go try finding Roger now." Collins said standing up. "Meet me out here at the end of school ok? Hopefully I can find at least one of them."

"Are you sure you don't want us to come with you?" Mark asked.

"No, I'm a senior it really doesn't matter if I show up to class." Collins smiled before turning to leave.

"So who do you think he'll find first?" Maureen asked as they got up to go inside.

"Probably Roger." Mark said shrugging. "Collins knows all the places that he goes when he doesn't want to be around anyone. He doesn't really know where Elsie's places are."

"She's probably somewhere sketching." Maureen said looking down. "That's what she always does when she gets upset. Finds someplace where no one really goes and then just sits there and draws for hours."

"Is Elsie going to be ok?" Mark asked looking at her.

"I hope so." Was all Maureen said before going into their class.

* * *

Collins decided to take a walk over to the park that was ten minutes away from the school. Roger sometimes liked to go there and play when he needed time to think. When he rounded the corner he was suprised to find Elsie sitting on one of the picnic tables.

"Mind if I join you?" Collins asked sitting down.

"How did you find me?" Elsie asked looking up breifly before looking back down.

"Actually I was looking for Roger, but happened upon you." Collins said leaning back. "So you want to talk about why you and Roger are acting like pod people today?" Elsie just shrugged and didn't say anything. "You know you're going to have to talk about whatever happened sometime. It'll help you put it in the past." They sat in silence for awhile, Collins sighed and was about to get up.

"It happened about a year and a half ago." Elsie began not looking up from the peice of paper in front of her. "I went to this party with my boyfriend Rick." Collins could see the tears that were forming in her eyes. "He got me a drink, and everything was fine. But then I started to feel really dizzy so he took me upstairs to lay down." Collins already knew where this story was going. He wrapped her in a tight hug.

"What happened wasn't your fault." Collins said as she cried. "You know that right?" He felt her nod against his now wet shirt. Elsie didn't respond to his question, just continued on with his story.

"I must have passed out because when I woke up, I wasn't wearing anything." Collins held her tighter as she sobbed. "I got up and found my clothes, got the hell out of there." She pulled away a little bit to wipe her eyes. "When I got home it wasn't hard to figure out what happened."

"Were you a..." Collins really couldn't bring himself to finish the question. Elsie nodded. Collins pulled her back to him in a bone crushin hug. "Do you want me to take care of him for you? I know people." He felt her laugh against his chest. "I'm serious."

"I know you are." Elsie said. "It's just that won't change what happened."

"Did you tell anyone?" He asked.

"Only Mo." Elsie said. "I called him that day though, told him I knew what he did and that he was scum. He just laughed and said it wasn't his fault that I couldn't hold my liqour." Elsie laughed bitterly. "We obviously broke up. And when we went back to school everyone thought I was this slut that gave it up to my boyfriend at the end of the summer bash."

"Please let me drive to Hicksville and hurt him." Collins asked again.

"It won't change anything Collins." Elsie said. "I just want to forget it every happened."

"You can't forget but you can move forward." Collins said as she pulled away again. "It might help to talk to someone about it."

"I talked to Mo about it." She said. "And now you."

"You told Roger didn't you?" Collins asked.

"More like yelled it at him, then tore his head off when he said that he was sorry." Elsie said standing up. "I don't want anyones pity."

"It's not pity, it caring about a friend." Collins said. "Roger is a really great guy if you would just let him be there for you."

"I'm not the worlds most trusting person to begin with Collins, you don't know how hard it was to tell you the whole story." Elsie said as she fought back more tears. "Just please don't push me to open up to everyone at once."

"Ok." He nodded. "But at least don't push us away. Me, Roger and Mark all really care about you and Mo. We're her if you need anything."

"Thanks." She said hugging him. "It did feel good to talk to someone other then Mo about it."

"I'm here if you need anything." Collins said smiling.

"The same goes for you." Elsie said as she pulled away.

"I think it's about time we headed back." Collins said. "Lord knows what Roger, Mark and Maureen would do if they didn't have you and your car." Elsie laughed as she gathered up her things and they made their way to her car.

A/N: Yes that's right I update two nights in a row!! I know amazing isn't? I'm really going to try to get all my stories finished. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Alot happend. we finally know the whole story of what happened in Hicksville. This chapter is dedicated to Renthead621, who wouldn't leave me alone unless I update this story. Remember to review!!!

Until Next Time, Lot's of Love

BohemianGirl06


	5. The Long And Winding Road

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did I wouldn't be working two crappy jobs making minimum wage.

The stereo was cranked up; Elsie could feel the bass thumping in her chest. The blank page in front of her seemed to be mocking her, the more she tried to force herself to draw the harder it became to draw. Art had always been her way of dealing with everything. as long as she had a pencil and paper she would be alright. Today she couldn't seem to get anything to come to her, it felt like she had been drained of all her creativity. "Damn it" Two hours of frustration finally got the better of her as the pad of blank paper landed with a thud next to her dresser. It was obvious that nothing was going to come today, she wasn't going to sit and stare at a blank page for another two hours. Her eyes drifted close as she laid back against her pillows. The events of last night coupled with today's frustrating lack of inspiration made her feel as though she'd been on a constant emotional roller coaster.

A sudden crack echoed in the room that made her heart leap into her throat. She looked towards the window where a crack was formed in the glass. She lept off her bed and hurried to her window, pulling up the blinds revealed none other than Roger Davis, without a doubt the last person she felt like dealing with at the moment. She practicaly flew out of her bedroom and down the stairs, each step towards the door only increased her anger. When she finally reached the front door she took a moment to attempt to calm herself down.

"Are you fucking insane?" All traces of the calming breath she took moments before vainished as she stormed down the steps, her brown curly hair seeming to manifest her anger, seemingly growing with her anger level. For every step that Elsie took forward Roger smartly took two steps back. "You broke my damn window."

"I'm really sorry I just…:" Before he could finish Elsie stormed up to him and pushed him back. His planed apology was going horribly wrong. He had planed to come over appologize and beg her to forgive his lack of tact last night. What he'd ended up doing was breaking her window and pissing her off even more, something he hadn't though possible after last night.

"Is there are reason that you're here or are you trying to make my life even more difficult?" She went to push him again but this time he caught her wrist.

"I'm sorry about your window, I'll pay to have it fixed I promise," He glanced at the ground before looking back at Elsie. "I just wanted to apologize about last night," He dropped her hand and took a step back. "I shouldn't have pushed you to talk, that was wrong and I was a dick for trying to make you tell."

The sincerity and sadness in his eyes made Elsie look down at the ground feeling guilty, even though he had been wrong to push her into opening down she knew that she could trust him, she knew that he was one of the nicest people she had ever met and he wouldn't do anything to hurt her on purpose. Still she knew she couldn't handle him bringing up the one subject she never wanted to talk about again if she had her way. She knew that one day she would have to be open and honest. but that time wasn't now. She needed to know that he wouldn't push her into talking about anything she wasn't ready to talk about.

"That's really all I came over to say." Roger looked away for a moment before meeting her gaze once more. "I really am sorry, I hope you can forgive me for pushing you to talk about something you weren't ready for. I promise it won't happen again. Just know that when you are ready to talk about it or really if you need to talk about anything I'm here." He gave her a small smile before turning to leave.

"I'm sorry too." He stopped walking and slowly turned around to face her. She wasn't looking at him, instead she was staring intently at the ground.

"You really don't have anything to be sorry for." When her eyes finally left the pavement she was met with a small smile from him.

"Yes I do," She took a breath before stepping closer. "I knew you were just trying to be my friend and help me. I shouldn't have yelled at you for looking out for me."

"I was being a pushy asshole," His smile grew bigger; Elsie couldn't help but let out a little laugh. "So how about we make a deal? I learn to control my nosiness and maybe you could control that temper of yours." He extended his hand in front of him.

"Deal." She laughed as she shook his hand.

"Well I guess I should get going." Shoving his hands in his pockets he smiled at her one last time. "Just know that I'm here for anything you need. Same goes for Mo. Anything you guys need I'm here for you, Mark and Colins feel the same way."

"Thank you Roger, you really don't know how much that means. Especially to me." She said softly. He smiled at her once more and turned to leave. He'd taken two steps before she realized that she really didn't want him to leave. "If you want, we can hang out here for a little bit. That is if you don't have anything to do."

"I was just going to hang at my house and possibly die of bordom." He laughed as he walked back towards her. She laughed at him as they walked into her house. They fell into silence as he followed her into the kitchen.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Roger peaked over her shoulder as she pulled open the door of the refrigerator.

"Coke is fine." He watched her grab the cans and turn around. She handed him one and they just stood silently not looking at each other. Roger could feel the awkwardness and tension slowly filling up the room. "So where is everyone?" He asked trying to break some of the awkwardness.

"Oh, Mo is at a drama club meeting, my dad is back in Hicksville finishing up the paper work for selling the house, and Nancy is at St Ignatius for the clothing drive." She moved toward the kitchen table, Roger trailed behind her silently.

"So you guys are catholic too?"

"Confession on Saturday and mass on Sunday." She chuckled as she put her pop down.

"Damn, my dad only makes us go on Christmas and Easter."

"Lucky. I feel like everything I do is being monitored, you know?" she laughed half heartedly. "Um... does your mom go with you?"

"What?" he asked caught off guard.

"You only mentioned your dad. Doesn't your mom go with you?"

"No, she doesn't go anywhere with us. Since she decided a few years ago that we were holding her back from having a life." he said looking down at his soda can.

"I'm... I'm so sorry Roger." her voice was sympathetic without being patronizing.

"Yeah well, it's cool. We're doing fine without her. I mean, my dad is home every night for dinner and he's pretty awesome, so... whatever. It's her loss." he feigned a smile for her benefit, and his own.

"Um... that's good. I mean, my dad is pretty cool too. And Nancy, my step mom, isn't too bad either." she explained trying to lighten the subject. "She can't really cook but besides that she's pretty great."

"Neither can my dad, thank god for my Grandma Bella or we would be living a pizza and soda." He smiled as he thought of his grandma. "Her food is amazing it's better than anything you could get in a restaurant."

"That's really sweet that your grandma makes sure that you guys are well fed." He couldn't help but crack up when she said that. Isabella Davis had been referred to as many things but sweet wasn't one of them.

"My grandma is pretty great but I don't think that anyone would say she was sweet," She threw him a questioning glance and he took a minute to figure out how to explain his grandma to someone who hadn't met her. "She can be a bit overbearing. She means well but she's stubborn and thinks that she's right all the time. It's just because she cares a lot and wants to make sure everyone is well taken care of."

"Well if she's as good of a cook as you say you should start saving me some leftovers." She leaned back in her chair and smiled, this conversation was going much better than their last. "Like I said Nancy can't cook and since Maureen decided she doesn't eat meant anymore the food has only gotten worse."

"The only time my grandma doesn't have meat in a dish is during lent." He laughed as he finished the last of his soda. "Actually we have a fridge full of leftovers we could run over to my house and raid the fridge."

"I don't have my car. Nancy's is broke so she took mine." Disappointment shot through her, she could really go for some well cooked leftovers.

"We can walk; it's not too far and besides walking is good for you." As he stood up he extended his hand to help her up.

"Those leftovers better be good." She laughed as he pulled her to her feet.

"My grandma's leftovers will ruin all other foods for you, I can promise you that." He grinned like an idiot as they made their way to the door.

They walked in a comfortable silence towards Roger's house. They shot awkward glances at one another, before shoving their hands into their own pockets. Roger was about to break the silence when he heard a car speeding down the block. Tires squealing. "What the hell?" He looked back and noticed the car swerve slightly, before gunning into a driveway. It was his grandmother's driveway. "That crazy old bat." he muttered before looking over at Elsie, who was confused. He rushed across the street towards his grandparents house to make sure she was alright.

"Roger, what's..." Elsie started as she followed behind him.

"Grandma, what are you doing?" he asked opening the driver's side door.

"I'm late for my shows." she told him in a thick Italian accent.

"So you drive like a maniac? Grandma, you could have killed yourself. Or someone else." he said in a tender but scolding voice. "And I thought you promised dad you weren't going to be out driving by yourself anymore?"

"Don't sass me Giovanni. I'ma the grandma." she wagged her finger at him as Elsie looked over at her confused.

'Why did she call him Giovanni?' she asked herself before it occurred to her. She must be going senile and thinks Roger was someone else. Roger's cheeks turned pink as he glanced back at Elsie before turning back to his grandma.

"Come on grandma let's get you inside." He gently grasped her elbow trying to get her to move towards the house. But she was firmly rooted to her spot.

"You're being rude by not introducing your friend Giovanni." Grandma Bella's stare made Elsie fidget. The woman was barely five foot one but Elsie could tell she wasn't someone you wanted to get on the bad side of.

"Grandma this is my friend Elsie, Elsie this is my Grandma Bella." Roger watched as he grandma walked up to Elsie. Poor Elsie looked like a dear caught in the headlights under his grandma's inspection.

"It's nice to meet one of Giovanni's friends." Elsie gave the older woman a small smile. "But you are much too skinny dear, come on we'll get you some manicotti that will put some meat on those bones." Before Elsie even had a chance to say anything Grandma Bella was dragging her up to the house. She glanced back helplessly at Roger but he just motioned for her to follow Grandma Bella. As she led them into the house Elsie the first thing that Elsie noticed was two large flags hanging on the wall, the Italian flag on the left and the Irish flag on the right. "Giovanni you take Elsie into the kitchen and wash up I'ma gonna go get your Papa." With that she took off down the hall to their left. Roger gently brushed past Elsie going down the hall to their right.

"Follow me." He led her through the living room which was filled with pictures and nick nacks. The house was small but Elsie felt cozy and safe walking through. Roger led her over to the sink to wash their hands.

"Why does your grandma call you Giovanni?" She asked when he moved to the side to dry his hands.

"She wanted my parents to name me Giovanni but they liked Roger better so they made Giovanni my middle name. Grandma always calls me by my middle name." He tossed the towel down on the counter and grinned. "Grandma isn't used to not getting her way."

"That's cute. Does anyone else call you that?"

"Not really. Sometimes my grandpa will but usually it's just Roger."

"Oh OK." she smiled trying not to laugh. Even though she had only just met the woman Elsie could tell that Rogers grandmother was quite the character.

"Shut up." he smiled bumping her teasingly.

"I'm just saying that if Vinnie finds out you were driving by yourself he's gonna be furious." Grandma Bella came into the kitchen followed by a man who was obviously Roger's grandfather. From what Elsie could tell he was about the same height as Roger with a thick irish accent. It was obvious that Roger had taken after his grandfather, they even had the same facial structure.

"If Vinnie wants to say something let him say it. I'ma still his mother and he's not too old to be bent over my knee." Elsie held back her laughter as she looked towards Roger who just rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Stop trying to rile me up, we have company."

"Ah but that my dearie is what made a poor young boy from Cork fall in love with ya," He laughed as he bent down to kiss his wife's forehead. Elsie couldn't help but smile as she looked at them. "Now Roger introduce me to your little lass."

"Grandpa this is Elsie, Elsie this is my crazy grandfather." Roger rolled his eyes. Grandma Bella had been moving around the kitchen grabbed a wooden spoon and swatted Roger's knuckles. "Ouch! Grandma that hurt."

"It'll hurt a whole lot worse when I bend over my knee." She tsked at him waving the spoon in front of her. "Don't disrespect your grandfather. You weren't raised in a barn. Now you and Elsie go sit at the table while I make your plates." Once again Roger rolled his eyes but made no further comment. Elsie followed him to the table where he pulled out her chair for her. As he pushed the chair in for her he leaned down and whispered "She'll break out the metal spoons for not acting like a gentleman." Elsie tried not to laugh but she couldn't hold back the giggles that escaped.

"Your grandparents are great." Elsie whispered to leaning close. "They're funny."

"Yeah it's so fun getting beat with kitchen utensils."

"Oh I'll show you a beating Giovanni." Grandma Bella set their plates in front of them.

"This looks amazing Mrs. Davis." Elsie gazed at the plate in front of her. She loved her family but if she could get meals like this every night she was seriously considering trying to move in with Roger's grandparents.

"Call me Grandma Bella dearie, that's what Mark and Thomas call me." Grandma Bella smiled and patted her cheek. "Now eat up."

"So how did you meet your girl?" Roger and Elsie's eyes both shot to Grandpa Frank, who had a small grin on his face.

"She's not my girlfriend grandpa." Roger's face was tinged with pink. "We're just friends."

"Aye, my mistake," His grandfather grinned and winked at him. "How did you meet your friend that just happens to be a lass."

"We met at school." Elsie said quickly. She doubted that Roger wanted his grandparents to know that they met when he, Collins, and Mark stumbled home from a party. "We have a few classes together and Roger, Mark, and Collins showed my sister and I around."

"Where did you move from?" Grandpa Frank asked as Grandma Bella placed his plate in front of him. "Thank you love."

"You already got me to marry you, you can lay off the charm." Grandma Bella huffed and rolled her eyes but the smile on her face gave her amusement away.

"You wound me, my Bella." Grandpa Frank jumped out of his chair, knocking it over int the process before sweeping Grandma Bella up into his arms. Roger and Elsie laughed as they watched her struggle to get out of his arms.

"Sorry about them, I'd say it was the old age but my dad says they've been this way for as long as he can remember." Roger laughed as his grandfather finally set his grandmother down while she swatted his arm.

"They're great." She laughed leaning closer to him. "And if your grandma cooks like this everyday, where do I sign up to move in?" The commotion finally calmed down as Grandma Bell came to the table with her own plate and sat down.

"You're welcome here anytime. We love entertaining Roger's friends." She smiled at the two teenagers before bowing her head. "Time for grace." Frank, Roger and Elsie followed suit. After they were finished with grace they all dug into their food.

"This is amazingly good." Elsie gushed. "I don't know how I'm ever going to sit through Nancy's cooking again."

"You call your mother by her first name?" Grandma Bella asked with raised eyebrows.

"No…um…. My mom…" Elsie fidgeted, her eyes refusing to move from her plate. Roger discretely reached under the table and gently squeezed her hand. "My mom passed away when I was little. Nancy is my step mom."

"I'm very sorry." Grandpa Frank reached over and squeezed her shoulder. "That's a hard thing for anyone to have to go through, especially someone as young as yourself."

'You just remember that our door is always open." Grandma Bella smiled. "You're welcome here anytime with or without Roger."

"We'd actually prefer the without" Grandpa Frank joked causing Elsie and Grandma Bella to laugh.

"Thanks a lot grandpa." Roger mock glared, but really he couldn't be happier to have his grandparents. The way they'd welcomed Elsie into their home after just meeting her showed what truly spectacular people they were.

"Thank you." Elsie murmured looking back down at her plate. For the first time she felt like their move to Scarsdale would actually make her happy again, not just get her away from the painful memories that she tried to leave back in Hicksville. The people that she'd met since she moved had opened their hearts and homes to her, and in time maybe she could let go of the angry resentful girl she'd been and start moving on with her life.

A/N: I've actually had this chapter written for awhile it's just taken me awhile to get the final touches done. Once again I'm very sorry for the lack of updates life's been pretty hectic so writing had to take a backseat for awhile. I've got another chapter and a half written out I'll try gettingthe finishing touches done as soon as I can. Thank you to everyone who has stuck by this story, it means a lot. Remember to review, knowing people are actually still following this story might help me get the next chapter out faster. Looking forward to hearing what you guys think, hope you like it.

Until Next Time, Lot's of Love

BohemianGirl06


	6. As Long As You Follow

A/N: Don't own anything, even the Coach purse is borrowed.

Winter had taken over Scarsdale by mid November. The trees were bare and frozen and a thin layer of snow covered the ground. The early morning was bitterly cold as Maureen, Elsie, Collins, and Mark waited in Roger's driveway. In the previous months the group had fallen into a routine that consisted of Elsie and Maureen picking up Mark then Collins before getting Roger and heading off to school. Since Elsie was the only one with a car she had volunteered to be the group chauffeur. The group alternated whose house they hung out at after school, though they tended to avoid hanging out at Mark's house at all costs.

"He better hurry up or we'll be late to school again." Maureen whined as she scanned through the radio stations. "Mrs. Hassert is going to chew me out if I'm late again."

"We'll give him two minutes if he's not out by then we'll send someone to the door." Elsie said as she rested her head against the cold window. Her hair was thrown up haphazardly in a messy bun and she had dark circles under her eyes. For the past week she'd been up until all hours of the night working on different paintings. For the first time in along time she felt productive and creative. She knew it had to do with moving to Scaresdale and finding people she could trust and open up to. She also had been going to a counselor once a week. At first she hadn't wanted to go, claiming that she was fine just talking to Collins but he had finally convinced her that it would be better for her if she went and talked to someone that was trained to help deal with the things that she had gone through. Even she had to admit that she felt better talking to someone who was outside her group of friends, someone who could help her really coup with everything that happened back in Hicksville.

"Sorry, I overslept again." Roger announced as he jumped into the backseat.

"That's the third time this week. You got a double life we don't know about?" Collins asked as Elsie sped out of the driveway and sped off towards the school.

"No. I've just been trying to finish some songs I've been working on. I keep losing track of time so I haven't been getting to bed till three thirty or four." Roger said as he yawned and stretched.

"God you and Elsie are crazy night owls." Maureen said as they pulled into the parking lot. At the boys confused looks she explained. "Elsie's been up till all hours of the night this week."

"How do you know that?" She thought she had been quiet.

"Our rooms are right next to each other and I can hear you moving your easel around your room." Maureen explained as they filed out of the car and began walking toward the school. "Plus it's kind of obvious when you have a brand new painting every morning when you get up."

"Well I'm just trying to ride this wave of creativity I've been on while I can." Elsie said as she wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck. "Who knows how long my next dry spell will be."

"Don't think like that." Roger said as they maneuvered through the throngs of kids in the hallway. "Just focus on what you're working on now. Don't get caught up on when it might end."

"Thanks." From there the group began splitting up. Mark and Maureen went off to trigonometry while Collins headed off to his computer seminar class. Roger followed Elsie towards her locker like he did every morning. Since they had the same class they always went to Elsie's locker first then to Roger's before heading to their American history class.

"Do you have everything you need for history with you?" She asked as she shoved her coat and half her books into her locker. Roger nodded as he shrugged out of his coat. "Then just throw your stuff in my locker, we don't have time to stop at your locker." Roger quickly pulled out the things he would need out of his book bag before shoving everything else into her locker.

"Let's go, I really don't feel like spending another afternoon in detention." Roger said. The practically ran down the hallway trying to make it in time. They slid into heir seats just as the bell rang.

"Ok class, today I want you to pair up and read chapters twenty and twenty one. Then complete the worksheets that I'm passing out." As the class started getting up and moving around Roger immediately got up and went over to the empty desk next to Elsie.

"Howdy partner." Roger attempted to say in a horribly fake southern accent. Elsie couldn't help but laugh and shake her head as Roger pulled the desk up next to hers.

"Easy there cowboy." She laughed as the teacher passed by the tow and handed them the papers. "Come on let's get this done so we can have the rest of the period free." Roger nodded and they worked quietly for the next forty minutes. They'd already gotten most of the work done when Roger flipped his book closed.

"I need a break from the Spanish American War. This crap is so boring I think I'm going to pass out." Roger said as she folded his arms and put his head down.

"Maybe you should go to bed at a reasonable hour." She poked him in the head with the end of her pencil. He jerked up attempting to swat her hand away. She tossed the pencil at him and he retaliated by throwing a wadded up paper at her.

"Mr. Davis, Ms. Johnson is there a reason you're disrupting my class?" Their teacher asked from the front of the room.

"Sorry." They said at the same time both looking down trying not to laugh. She gave them a warning look before returning to grading the papers that sat on her desk.

"See what you did?" He whispered at her as a large grin spread across his face. "And shouldn't you be just as tired as I am? I thought Maureen said that you've been up till all hours of the night?"

"I catch a nap after I eat dinner." She shrugged. "I'm just so glad that I'm painting something again that I'm kind of just kind of on this high."

"Just remember not to wear yourself too much." He reopened his book flipping to the same page Elsie was on. "God knows what we would do without you and your car."

"Jerk." She said as she smacked his arm. He grinned but said nothing else as they got back to their work.

* * *

The rest of the day dragged on, by the time that Elsie got to choir it felt as if years had passed instead of hours. She had completely spaced out during most of her classes, quietly sketching in her notebook while everyone around her sat taking notes. She'd had a quarter of her notebook filled by the time she made it to lunch. During lunch she spent half the time trying to keep up with the conversations going on around her and losing herself in her notebook. She vaguely recalled Maureen saying something about tryouts for the drama clubs spring musical and Mark being convinced to sign up to work backstage. Everything else after that was a swirl of different flowers and trees. She was trying to expand her abilities, her strength had always lain in portraits but lately she felt the urge to paint anything and everything around her. And her landscape scenes weren't coming out too terribly. The bell ringing pulled her out of her thoughts as she took her seat towards the front of the class. As she was pulling her folder out of her bag she heard the door bang open she looked up to see Roger in the doorway slightly panting. It was obvious that he had been running to make it to class on time. The teacher chided him slightly before instructing him to take his seat which was towards the back of the room. He grinned at her as he passed her desk she rolled her eyes and looked towards the front of the room as the teacher called their attention.

Thankfully this class passed by much faster then all her previous classes and she soon found herself packing up her things and making her way towards the parking lot. Roger was going to have to stay after class a few minutes so Mrs. Lewis could chide him on his tardiness. She started the car and pulled out her sketch book hoping to get something done while she waited for the others to make their way to the car. Soon enough she lost herself in the once blank white page, so consumed by what she was drawing she didn't even notice Roger making his way to the car until he opened the door and nearly gave her a heart attack.

"Are you sure you're able to drive? You've been awfully distracted today." Roger asked as he slid into the passenger seat.

"Sorry I thought I would sketch for a few minutes while I was waiting." She slid the book back into her bag before tossing her book bag into the back seat.

"It's fine. It's really awesome that you're getting a lot done." Roger said as he waited for her to pull out of the parking space. He knew what it was like not to be able to be productive with your art. Granted he was know where near as talented as a song writer as Elsie was a painter. Although he had never seen any of her actual paintings he had seen enough of her sketches to know that she was a truly gifted artist. "So when am I going to get to see an Elsie Johnson original painting?"

"Probably about the same time I get to hear a Roger Davis original song." Elsie laughed. Roger never let any of them hear the songs he wrote. They had heard him sing of course but those were always covers, and she had to admit she was really curious as to what kind of songs he'd written. But she respected the fact that he wasn't ready to share those yet. She felt the same way, it was hard to open yourself up to criticism especially when it's something you believe so passionately in.

"Ok let's go to you're house right now." Roger said a little too enthusiastically. "We can stop by my house and grab my guitar before hand."

"Roger you never play your songs for anyone." She said flabbergasted.

"Well if I want to start a band and actually make it in the music world I figure I'm going to have to let people hear them sometime. And I really have been dying to see one of your paintings."

"There not really that good." She mumbled looking at the steering wheel. There was no way that she could show him any of them. He was one over her best friends and she didn't know what she would do if he told her that she was awful and she should stop wasting her time.

"I really don't believe that for a second." Roger said softly. "What have you got to lose? Look I know how nerve racking it is letting other people see something thats like a piece of your soul, but sometimes you have to push past your insecurities. They'll only hold you back in the long run."

Elsie shut her eyes tightly and took a deep breath. She recalled a conversation with her therapist she'd had a few weeks ago about really learning to trust the people that were around her. Her therapist had told her that she would eventually have to learn to open up to them if she ever wanted to move forward. Even though over the past few months she had let the three boys in she hadn't fully opened up to any of them. She looked up at Roger who was sitting patiently waiting for her response. "Promise me if you think they're awful you'll lie to me and tell me that they're good."

"I'm sure that they aren't awful." Roger smiled. "But I promise as long as you promise to tell me my song is better then any Lennon and McCartney song even if it's terrible."

"You're pushing your luck with that one." She laughed. "But I promise to tell you it's good. I'm sure it is anyway."

"Well let's get this show on the road."

"We have to wait for Maureen, Mark and Collins." It was freezing out and she wasn't going to make them walk home and get sick.

"You really weren't paying attention at lunch were you?" He asked laughing. "Maureen and Mark are at a meeting for drama club; Cindy is going to give them a ride home. And Collins has some project he's working on in for his computer class so he's going to be at school for awhile."

"I guess I really wasn't paying attention." She grinned sheepishly as she put the car in reverse and pulled out of the parking lot.

"It happens." He laughed as they made there way towards his house. Roger couldn't help feeling insanely nervous has they pulled up to his house and he quickly rushed in and grabbed his guitar. The only people that had ever heard his songs were his dad and grandparents, and even though they were always quick to tell him they were great he couldn't help but feel they wouldn't tell him the truth even if they weren't. They were his family of course they were going to like them. It normally took ten minutes to get from his house to Elsie's house but today the ride flew by in what felt like seconds. They silently got out of the car and made their way into her house he silently followed her as she led him toward the door to the basement.

When they reached the bottom of the steps she walked over to one of the storage closets located in the far left corner of the room. She flipped on a light in the room and he could make out several canvases though he couldn't make out what was on any of them.

"So who's going first?" She asked quietly as she turned around holding one in her hand. The front was turned towards her so he couldn't see what was on it. Roger reached into his pocket and pulled out a quarter.

"Heads I go first, tales you go first." She nodded and he flicked it into the air and caught it again, he took a breath before opening his palm. "Heads. Guess I'm the lucky one." She nodded as she walked over to the couch that was in the living room area of the basement. He followed her sitting down in one of the chairs that were directly across from the couch. He didn't say anything as he pulled out the guitar pulling the strap over his head. He took a minute to calm his nerves, before he softly began to play the opening chords.

_If you don't mind, I will start again alone  
If you don't mind, I'll just move myself along  
You take up my time, fill my head with delusions  
And leave me blind, like I'm starin' at the sun_

_'Cause I can't, and I won't look away when you walk  
But I'm through with being tied to nothing_

_I liken a razor to the way you cut the bone  
Get down on my knees and lift you up onto your throne_

_Oh, I wasn't ready to be leaving all alone  
'Cause your smile lights a fire in everyone_

_I finally realized that underneath the waves are rolling  
I cover my eyes, and whisper in your ear  
You make all the rain explode and pour the thunder on the faceless  
I'm holding my own in the face of you_

_So , Baby, if you don't mind I'll start again alone  
And, Baby, if you don't mind I'll just move myself along  
And, Baby, if you don't mind I'll take it as it comes  
'Cause your smile lights a fire, in your eyes every time  
And your smile lights a fire in everyone_

He quietly ended the song looking down at the floor. His heart was thundering in his chest and he almost felt like he was going to be sick.

"Roger," Her voice was so soft he'd barley heard it. He slowly raised his eyes to meet her wide brown eyes. "That was amazing." The look in her eyes when she said those words caused him to look back to at the ground.

"Thank you." He murmured. They sat in silence, it stretched into minutes leaving Roger to wonder why this awkward tension had settled over them. After a few minutes he heard her sigh and stand up. She was looking down at the painting he still couldn't see. She silently moved toward him stopping about a foot in front of him.

"This is my favorite, I uh painted it a few months ago." She turned the canvas around and Roger was stunned. It was a woman with long flowing curly brown hair, the same that Elsie and Maureen shared, she was wearing a flowing white gown with lace details on the skirt and there was a delicate white veil . Her smile was illuminating, her eyes were sparkling with obvious happiness.

"It's your mom isn't it?" He asked quietly not taking his eyes of the canvas.

"How did you know?" She asked quietly. She gently set propped against the wall before stepping back a foot.

"You and Mo look like her." He set his guitar down and quietly moved to stand next to her.

"I found a picture of her on their wedding day. She looked so beautiful and happy," she paused briefly before continuing. "It took me weeks to get it right. I ruined so many canvases because I couldn't get it right. And it had to be right." He looked down at her when he heard a sniffle. He gently wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her to his chest. He didn't say anything just gently held her to his chest, he felt her arms wrap around his waist and could feel the wetness on his t-shirt and knew instantly she was crying. He held her tighter dropping a brief kiss to the top of her head before whispering. "She's watching over you." He felt her shoulders heave as she started to sob. He didn't say anything else just stood there holding her.

A/N: Well there's you next chapter, hope you guys liked it. I updated in under a month! I know shocking isn't it? I am trying to finish up my stories but I've been in a funk with my writting longer than I care to admit. Plus there's been some family issues that have come up that needed my full attention. But I'm glad to say for the most part that's over with so I will try to update as soon as I can. I won't give you guys a time frame for it because we all know that I'm awful at meeting deadlines. Please review and tell me what you think, let me know if anyone is still interested in this story. Thanks again for taking the time to read my story it means alot.

Until Next Time, Lot's of Love

BohemianGirl06


	7. She's The One

A/N: I still own nothing.

The holidays had come and gone with the usual fanfare. The group had spent Christmas night at Roger's house after they had returned from their own family gatherings. They hadn't given each other presents, they would rather enjoy each other's company and eat good food then worry about finding presents for everyone. Collins' parents had their annual New Year's Eve party the following week, inviting the rest of the group and their parents to the celebration. Elsie smiled to herself thinking about New Years while driving over to Roger's. She would never forget the look on Mark's face when Maureen kissed him at midnight. Poor Mark's face flamed even more when Elsie, Roger, and Collins whooped and whistled at them. The two had been inseparable ever since and she had to admit that they made a cute pair. Mark calmed some of Maureen's hyperactive tendencies while she made Mark a little more outgoing.

She broke out of her thoughts as she pulled into the driveway to see Roger pacing back and forth on his porch. As soon as he heard the car he practically sprinted toward the car.

"Are you ready?" he asked bouncing around like a child waiting to open presents on Christmas morning.

"Someone's really excited." Elsie laughed as she began pulling out of the driveway.

"How could I not be? We're going to see Bruce Springsteen and the E Street Band live!" He couldn't believe this was happening to him. His grandparents had gotten him the tickets for Christmas. His dad was supposed to go with him originally but something had come up so Roger had asked Elsie to go with him. She loved The Boss too, just not as much as Roger.

"I know." She grinned. She hadn't seen Roger this excited about anything ever. Bruce Springsteen was his number one idol. Roger worshiped the ground he walked on and his songs were sacred and if you said otherwise Roger would tear you a new one. She really liked The Boss but Roger took it to another level. "So what songs do you most want to hear?"

"That's a tough question," He took a minute to think about it, he owned every album and knew most songs by heart. "Well Born to Run goes without saying."

"Of course."

"I guess it's a tossup between The River, Atlantic City, and Thunder Road." He said as he turned the station.

"Atlantic City always makes me sad." She said as he settled on one radio station. The Long and Winding Road by The Beatles played softly through the speakers.

"True, but it's such an amazing song. I wish I could write just one song that effects people the way his songs affect me." He turned his head to look out the window as they got on the highway.

"Your songs are spectacular, Roger. One day they'll be playing your songs on the radio along with Springsteen. You really are that good; I wish you would have a little more faith in yourself." It always frustrated her to no end that he never had confidence in his music.

"Hi pot, I'm kettle. It's really nice to meet you." He said turning to face her sticking out his hand.

"Touché." She replied as the opening of Born in the USA came on. Roger instantly started pounding his fist on the dashboard; Elsie did the same with the steering wheel.

"Born down in a dead man's town, the first kick I took was when I hit the ground." They both belted out at the top of their lungs. They both knew that by the end of the night they wouldn't have voices but that was the last thing on their minds. This was something they would be talking about for years to come.

* * *

An hour and a half later found them pulling into an already crowded parking lot at the arena. It looked as if all of New Jersey had come out to see their local boy come home. Roger leapt out of the car before Elsie had completely stopped the car.

"Don't get so excited you pass out, because I'll leave your ass where you fall." She pulled her beanie on and wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck as she laughed. It was defiantly too cold to be outside for too long.

"Glad to know you care." He laughed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they made their way to the end of the line. "God I really hate winter."

"This line better go fast. It's way too cold to be standing out her for too long." She shivered again so Roger pulled her closer to him.

"The doors should open in five minutes and I'm sure the line will move really fast." Elsie nodded as she huddled closer to him. Elsie hadn't realized just how comfortable she was with him until Maureen had pointed out how they always seemed to be touching, whether it was her resting her head on his shoulder or him wrapping an arm around her waist or shoulders. Maureen had gone on to ask whether there were feelings between the two. Elsie had of course denied it because at the time it was true. Roger was probably her best friend; she could talk to him about almost anything and vice versa. She felt comfortable with him, which was something she hadn't thought possible only a few months before. After Maureen had brought it up though Elsie couldn't help but notice what a great guy he was. There was no denying that he was good looking. He was tall with slightly curly blonde hair. His eyes were pale green and his smile was wonderful. There were several girls that would die to go out with him in their grad. But he never seemed interested in them, he was content with his music and spending time with his friends. Although he hadn't mentioned any girls he was interested in to her, Elsie figured he would go to Mark and Collins to talk about those kinds of things. She realized on New Years that she had feelings for him. When the clock struck midnight, Collins and Roger kissed her on her cheeks. She'd felt tingles on her right cheek the rest of the night. Someone had taken a picture of that moment, it now hung on the mirror of her vanity. She closed her eyes and sighed as she once again asked herself the question that had been repeating itself in her head for the past three weeks. Was she ready to trust someone like that again? As a friend was one thing but on a relationship level that was a whole other ball game. She knew she still had a lot of issues to work through and it wouldn't be fair to either of them to start something and have it be doomed because of her lingering issues.

"You still with me?" He asked tapping her forehead. "You've been a million miles away for the last few minutes."

"Sorry. I just got lost in my thoughts for a little while." She gave him a small sheepish smile.

"That's been happening a lot lately. Are you ok? Is there anything you need to talk about?" He hadn't noticed that she'd been slightly distracted lately until Collins had mentioned something to him about it last night.

"I'm fine. I promise." Her eyes met his and she gave him a reassuring smile.

"You know I'm here for anything you need right?" She smiled and nodded her head. The line started to move in front of them and Roger smiled one of the biggest smiles Elsie had ever seen. He lifted her up off the ground causing her to yelp then laugh. "Are you ready to see The Boss?" He asked as he put her down before dragging her forward.

* * *

It was almost twelve thirty when they got out of the show. They had watched as Bruce and his band played some of their favorites for just under four hours. Roger was still high on the energy from the concert but he could see Elsie starting to get tired so he offered to drive them home. She accepted gratefully before climbing into the passenger side. They spend the first hour of the care ride going over the high points of the show.

"Are you hungry?" He asked noticing a sign for an all night dinner they would be passing in a few minutes.

"Yeah I'm pretty starved."

"Me too. Those nachos and popcorn really aren't as filling as you would think." She laughed as he pulled off into the parking lot. There weren't many people in there at this hour so they were seated right away. They both ordered cokes, the waitress left them with two menus to look over while she got their drinks.

"Oh a Philly cheese steak sounds awesome right now," He said patting his stomach. "With an extra large plate of cheesy bacon fries."

"Your stomach is going to explode if you eat all that junk." She said as the waitress came back. She set the drinks down before pulling out a pad and pen.

"Hi I'm Traci, I'll be your waitress tonight." She smiled at them. "What can I get you today?"

"Can I have a philly cheese steak and a extra large plate of cheesy bacon fries? Oh and an order of onion rings too." The waitress blinked twice before writing down his order. "And what can I get you sweetie?" She asked turning to Elsie.

"I can I have the tomato soup and a side of fries?" She asked shutting her menu.

"No problem. It shouldn't take too long." The waitress picked up the menus and left.

"I should probably go call my dad to tell him we stopped for food." Elsie said as she slid out of the booth. "I'll have him call your dad too so he doesn't worry."

"Ok. Thanks." He watched her walk away and sighed. Tonight had easily been one of the best nights of his life. But it wasn't just because he saw his idol live. It also had a lot to do with the person he shared the night with. He had realized shortly after he played his song for her that his feelings went deeper then friendship. It made sense to him though, they spent a lot of time together, they could easily talk to each other about most things, it would seem like a natural progression of their feelings. They just clicked. And the fact that she was absolutely stunning long curly chocolate colored hair with matching eyes and a million other reasons that made her beautiful. She never wore a lot of makeup, she had a natural beauty that she didn't need any help with. He kept trying to weigh the list of pros and cons he had come up with. The one thing he knew with overwhelming clarity was he couldn't lose her as a friend no matter where these feelings went, she had become far too important to him to risk losing her in his life for good.

* * *

By the time they got back on the road it was close to two in the morning. Roger sighed as he pulled into his driveway with a sleeping Elsie next to him. Her falling asleep had given him an opportunity to really think over the situation of his growing feelings for her. He had realized shortly before he pulled into her driveway that he had to take a chance and see if she felt anything for him too. As much as he feared what could possibly happen to their friendship he realized that he would never forgive himself if he missed a chance to have something more with her. He turned off the engine and slowly turned to look at Elsie as she peacefully slept in the passenger seat. He slowly brushed her chocolate colored curls away from her face before gently shaking her awake.

"How long was I asleep for?" She asked darting awake.

"Since about 10 minutes after we pulled out of the diner." He laughed as he unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to her.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep like that." She gathered her purse into her lap and turned to face him.

"It's fine I'm sure that you must be exhausted right now." He smiled at her. "Thanks a lot for coming with me tonight. I'm really glad I shared this night with you."

"It was a blast for me too Roger." She smiled as she leaned into hug him. "I had a really great time too, and I wouldn't have missed this for the world."

"I'm really glad that you moved here." Roger whispered quietly into her hair.

"Me too." She pulled back a little from him and gave him another smile. And in that moment Roger gave into to the thought that had been in the back of his head for weeks. The voice that said there was something more between them that just basic friendship and that they could have something great if they let themselves try. With that one thought in mind he slowly leaned in and pressed his lips softly to hers.

A/N: I'm sure you all hate me for my lack of updates, I really and truly am sorry. And I know everyone says this but it really was just a matter of real life sucking and having a horrible case of writers black. But I'm proud to say that I finally got this chapter done and I'm slowly starting to get my groove back in regards to writing. Hopefully you won't have to wait so long for another update. I hope you guys are still interested in reading this and I really look forward to hearing what you think, so please please please review and let me know if you're still interested in this story. Oh and I'm sorry for the cliffie but that's where I had to end it, I'm starting the next chapter right now though so hopefully you won't be waiting too long to find out what happens next.

Until Next Time, Lot's of Love,

BohemianGirl06


End file.
